


New team for Boss

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friday has a plan, Friday is concerned, Friday wants what best to her Boss, I just have a need to make Steve less than ideal, Other, Peter is in trouble, Steve is kind of an ass, Steve is less concerned, Tony Stark is hurt, Tony Stark is sacrificing idiot, and Tony goes to help him, fight, like always, not really steve Friendly, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: prompt: To take the pressure off at this point would have been madnessTony got stabbed, doesn't care about his own safety and Friday is not amused at all.





	New team for Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I am lacking the ideas!!! But I always wanted to write something with Tony's AIs. I love that relationship. 
> 
> Cap team, Steve is kind of an ass here. You can see it from Tony's perspective, so don't go being assholes yourself :)

There was a dent in the armor and Tony could feel sharp edge pressing in his body, deeper and deeper every time he moved. Jesus Christ, this wasn't a time to be wounded, not when there was still so much to do. He knew he couldn't say anything, not when the robots were attacking them. Beside he didn't think anyone would be too concerned, more angry he hurt himself.

“Mr. Stark, need backup, please?!” came Peter's voice through the comms and without asking Friday was localizing him, showing Tony where he was.

“ **Boss, your blood pressure is dropping...”** she warned, but Tony wasn't listening her. As long as that thing was inside his body it would take hours before he would bleed out.

“Forget about it and get me to Peter. We need to help him.”

“Iron Man, need you up to get the flying ones...” Captain barked the order and Tony knew, okay? He knew he needed to do something about this, but right now Peter needed help. “Iron Man!”

“In a second, gotta get to Spiderling-”

“Hawkeye have eye on him, he can do it.”

“Well, I fucking don't care, he asked for help, you can wait few seconds!”

He muted Steve, before flying toward Peter. He saw him surrounded by the robots and trying to fight his way out, but there was just too much of them. He fired, repulsors charging and blasting rapidly, until he grabbed the red costume and hauled him out of the pit.

“Jesus, kid. Stay with someone.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. And thank you!” Peter shouted, before climbing on Tony's back and letting him get them to Hawkeye. Tony left him there, knowing Clint will keep an eye on them and went up to take care of the flying pods around.

“Iron Man!!” Captain's voice came as Tony unmuted the comm. “Fucking-”

“Language, Cap. I'm here, I'm looking into it.”

“I needed you there minute ago!”

“Well, not everyone can have what they fucking want, so chill!” He was loosing his patience. Friday was flashing allert after allert about his own health and it really didn't looked good. They needed to end this as fast as they could, if he wanted to get out of this.

“I swear I will bench you if you can't listen to the orders.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm looking for motherboard for this guys and will fry it.” He didn't even want to listen to Steve anymore. He knew he wasn't fulltime Avenger, even as he was on the team all the time. The title of Consultant was hanging over his head and mocking him, but right now he just really didn't care. He will after a fight, remembering everything, but right now he already felt lightheaded and needed to end this fight as fast as he could.

In the end it wasn't hard to find motherboard with evil guy behind it and whole bunch of robots protecting him. It would take so much time to get there, time Tony didn't have.

“Friday, prepare EMP missle.” he said, fighting off robots as he tried to get closer.

“ **But Boss, with the distance we are it's gonna shut down the armor too.”**

“Right now we don't have any other chance. Do it.”

He could almost hear his AI sigh, doing what she was told and soon the missle flew, hitting robot the closest to the board and sending electromagnetic pulse that shut down all the electronics around. Tony felt pain in his chest, his visior going black and he felt himself falling. He already lost enough blood darkness came to him before he hit the ground.

 

 

 

 

“ **Don't touch the armor!”** Friday's worried voice came from speaker when Captain tried to rip off pieces of armor after he ripped off the mask. **”There's piece of metal in Boss' body. He's gonna bleed out if you do it.”**

At this point that piece of metal was keeping blood in Boss' body. It didn't pierce anything else, lucily moving between kidney and lungs, ripping off muscles and skin, grazing some bones, but nothing else. Boss had broken leg and fractured wrist, but this one injury was the worst one.

“I can't just do nothing.”

“ **I already called medics. They gonna be here in two minutes. Please, step away from Boss, Captain Rogers.”**

She could see he didn't like it, but did what he was asked for. That would be first time Friday saw it, as usually Boss and Captain butted heads all the time. She didn't like it, her understanding of people's friendships showing it wasn't normal. She wanted to concult someone on this, ask them how to change it or help, but Boss forbit it second he understood when she asked about it. Now she could see she was right. If Boss was afraid to tell his team about his injuries when he was that hurt, his team wasn't good for him.

She started a plan, deep inside her files, away from Boss' eyes. Plan to make it make it somehow for Boss. She may not be as _grow up_ as Jarvis was, but she was learning. And this, this was something she wanted to do.

 

 

When Boss woke up 10 day, 3 hours and 24 minutes later, she knew there came time to start her plan. New team for Boss, one that he will trust enough with his life. She will do it, she had all the time and resources and inteligence she needed.

 


End file.
